Happy Halloween
by bucktooth22
Summary: Soul tells Levy he doesn't dress up for Halloween, just goes as a scythe. She takes it upon herself to find him the perfect costume. Gajevy, Nalu, Makoul oneshot fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail orrr Soul Eater

AN: So I wanted a fic with Gajevy Makoul and some ship with Lucy. This went through a lot of changes so I hope you like this finish product and maybe expect to see more FT SE crossovers from me in the future.

Levy looked astonished at Soul. "You what?" She gaped. Gajeel, knowing better, grabbed the bowl of snacks mumbling something about it being low despite it's being half full and fled the room. Maka was looking between them, having had this argument with Soul at least 50 times.

"I don't dress up." He said casually, sitting back on the couch with eyes half lidded like he was about to fall asleep.

"But it's Halloween!" She implored.

"I turn into a scythe." He shrugged.

"So I have to find a costume that goes with that." Maka said sourly.

"Well this year, you're dressing up." Levy said casually. The decision had been made and most knew better than to argue.

"I'll dress up as a scythe." Soul said.

"You'll dress up in a costume." She said firmly.

"My costume is a scythe." He said sounding bored.

"I'll find you the perfect costume and if I can't find one for you by Halloween then you can go as a scythe. Deal?" She asked as a Cheshire cat grin spread across her elfin features.

"Fine." Soul said shrugging.

"That's how she got me too." Gajeel said mournfully as he put the bowl, still only half full back on the table.

By the end of the following week Levy must have given Soul eat least 40 costumes, none of which appealed to the boy. Gajeel, who was avoiding the argument between the two like the plague spent as much time as he could anywhere else. Levy flopped down on the couch with a sigh and began flipping through costume catalogues. Lucy sat across from her mending Natsu's costume. Natsu had tried it on and, after getting excited by how perfect it was (Levy picked it out) had begun shooting fireballs. Of course this singed his costume a bit so Lucy was mending it. Levy made a distressed noise at the thought of failing her bed with Soul. "What will I do?" Levy asked dropping her magazine on the coffee table between her and her friend dramatically.

"You're been overlooking the perfect costume because it's so ordinary." Lucy laughed and reached over, flipping a costume magazine open to the vampire page. "Get him a vampire costume." Lucy suggested before sitting back, pleased with how clever she was.

"Really?" Levy asked with a smile. Lucy nodded and laughed as Levy leapt into action. She found the perfect vampire costume and the right size and went to get it from the store.

Halloween came around and Soul walked into Levy and Gajeel's house fully prepared to do what he always did for a Halloween costume. That was until Levy came into the room with the perfect costume he'd ever seen. Maka who was dressed as the devil this year would be going without a scythe, as Soul would be going as a vampire. He hurried to put it on and returned to the room with his costume on. It was a perfect fit. Levy, Gajeel, (who were going as little red riding hood and the wolf respectively) Soul, and Maka were now just waiting for Lucy and Natsu to show up before they set out. When they finally showed up (Lucy in her witch costume, and Natsu in his dragon costume) the six set out.

"I got a lot more candy than usual." Soul mentioned when they finally got back.

"Because you're wearing a costume." Levy said beaming.

"It's midnight!" Maka said.

"Happy Halloween!" The six cheered. Lucy grabbed Natsu and kissed him firmly on the lips causing him to turn red all the way up to his pink hair. Levy, seeing this, pulled Gajeel down and kissed him. He grinned a toothy smile and howled making her laugh. Maka looked at Soul who seemed uninterested in the whole kissing at midnight thing but when she looked away she was surprised to feel him grab her, his sharp teeth forming a menacing smile before he pulled her in for a kiss. "Happy Halloween." He whispered before pretending to bite her neck. When he got too close she Maka-Chopped him making everyone (aside from Soul) laugh.

"Happy Halloween!" They chorused gleefully.


End file.
